L's One True Successor
by Pink Star Art
Summary: Roger finds a video recording of L revealing his successor...With everyone gathered to see who it is, what could go wrong? -continued and expanded-
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Just some background info: Takes place during the Kira case after L dies, and after Mello's Mafia is wiped out.

* * *

SPK Headquarters

"Near!" Shouted Halle Lidner, who had just burst through the doors leading into the big video room where her fellow SPK members were gathered.

"Yes." Came the brief reply of the white-haired Near, who was lying on the floor playing with a model airplane and some Transformers.

"That man from Wammy's house is calling for you. Roger, he said it's very urgent!" With their interests piqued, Lester and Gevanni turned away from the monitors they were watching.

"…connect him." And with that Gevanni put Roger's call onto the monitor.

"This is Near."

"Umm, yes, Near, well, I've got big news." Said Roger, whose voice sounded of a mixture of fear and excitement.

"…continue." Near stated monotonously, making the plane hit a Transformer.

"Well, while going through L's old lair, we found this tape, labeled 'L Successor.'" Roger paused after hastily saying this, trying to catch his breath.

"…"

"And we watched the first few minutes of it, and L says that he will reveal who his successor from Wammy's is! But we cut it off there because we felt that you and Mello should be here to see it…" The SPK knew about Near and Wammy's, and L's successor problem, and were all eagerly listening to the sudden revelation. Although they did a good job at hiding it.

"And you would like me to find Mello and have us go to Wammy's and watch this video." Near replied, not as a question, but as a fact.

"Uh, yes." Roger said.

"…No. I must focus on the case at hand."

"Um Near, I know the Kira case is important, but maybe you should put it off a little and go see this video." Broke in Lidner.

"…"

"She's right, Near. No matter how brilliant you are, you're still human. And your mind will not let the prospect of knowing who L chose as his successor go. So you won't focus properly on the Kira case" Lester injected.

"…Fine. Roger."

"Y-yes?" Came the raspy voice of Roger.

"Mello and I shall be there in 2 days."

"W-wait!" Gevanni interjected into the conversation. "How can you be so sure that Mello will go? Even if we can contact him through Lidner, there's no guarantee that he will want to go find this out…"

"Like Lester said. He will be curious. That's all we need to do."

"Yes, I agree." Said Halle.

"Halle, I'll leave the informing Mello part to you. Gevanni, get the private jet."

"Um, N-Near." Stuttered Gevanni.

"You are all going as well."

"Right." Gevanni said more confidently this time. And happily as well, at the idea of being able to be there when they learn who L had chosen as his successor.

"Alright then. I'll arrange 5 rooms at Wammy's for you and your guests." Said Roger.

"Is that all?" Questioned Near.

"Yes."

"Goodbye then."

"Goodbye." And with that, Roger disconnected the call.

"Okay, let's get ready." Said Near, getting up and shuffling around to gather his toys. Followed suite by everyone else going to pack their things, and arrange the plane and Mello matters.

* * *

_Riiiing riiiiing riiiiing_

"Hello." said a rough voice. _**Snap. **_Went a piece of chocolate.

"Mello. It's Halle."

"I know. Caller ID."

"Right well, Near wanted me to tell you something. Well, ask actually."

"WHAT! NEAR! What could he want from me? Heh, guess he's not so perfect after all. Ahahaha!" Laughed Mello, feeling superior that Near needed him for something.

"Well…" And Halle explained the situation to Mello.

"W-what! L's successor! W-he- we all know that he would have chosen Near as his successor…"

"You never know. So will you go? We already got your flight with us."

"No. I-I don't want to know what I already know."

"But there's that chance. Don't you want to know for sure?"

"…Fine. I'll go." **Splash!** "Oops, oh s***."

"Umm, what was that?"

"Oh, my chocolate fell into my chicken noodle soup…hmm, still tastes pretty good."

"…riiight. So flights in 2 days at 7 AM. Bye."

"See ya."

* * *

At the airport, Mello is boarding Near's private jet. The main room in the plane only consists of a few seats lined in the shape of a square, with a lot of monitors and a lot of floor space. Right in the middle of that floor space, strapped to the floor with a seatbelt was Near. Mello stared.

"What? Safety first, after all…" Said Near, who noticed Mello staring at the odd floor belt.

"Weirdo…" Mumbled Mello, situating himself on the nearest seat. "Halle, how long is this flight?"

"A few hours, don't worry." She replied. Mello grunted in response, put his hood on (from his big leathery and fluffy jacket), and promptly fell asleep as the plane began to take off.

* * *

"Mello, Near, welcome!" Greeted Roger, looking older than before. And upon noticing Mello's face, said "oh my goodness! Mello, your-" He was quickly cut off by the evil glare sent towards him by said blonde. "Uhh, you're tall! And I uh think your clothes are quite hip and happenin?" Roger coughed out in his nervousness.

"Really?" Mello questioned sarcastically. "Would you like some? I can order some special for you." Mello said with a grin. Everyone simply stared.

"I would like some." Near replied nonchalantly.

"No." Mello snapped. Giving Near a 'are you retarded' questioning look. Along with everyone else giving him a similar, but less obvious look.

"What? I would like to try…" Near answered their odd looks.

"Whatever! Let's just go!" Mello snapped again.

"W-wait! Mello!" Came a familiar voice from inside the building. "Mello!" Everyone turned to face the door to find the source of the voice. Out of the door came a redhead, panting and grasping the door frame for support.

"MATT!" Mello nearly screamed, running up to him to give him a hug. The two friends embraced each other, but upon noticing how odd they looked (a blonde man clad in leather, and a redhead in goggles), immediately broke apart. "Err, let's go, you too Matt! Oh um we're going to-"

"Yeah yeah, I know all about this. I bugged Roger's office." Matt grinned, hi-fiving Mello.

"You did-" but Roger was cut off by Mello's glare. "Right, follow me." Stuttered Roger, getting into a limo to drive them to L's lair, as Mello introduced the SPK to his best friend.

"In this room here." Roger said, ushering the guests in. Roger walked into the dark office that used to be L's when he was alive, but that was now Near's property as his successor. And immediately put the tape into the VCR and pushed play.

"Roger." Stated Near. "Why were you going through this room in the first place?"

"…oh look the video's starting!"

_Hello. _Came L's voice from the monitor. You could see the wall of a room, and L as well, but L's face was hidden from view with a mask._ If you have found this, then either someone is very nosy, or something has happened to me and you have found my tape. As you should know, I have two candidates chosen for my successor. Near and Mello. _Both boys gave a quick glance at the other. _Well, my successor. I have decided what to do about it. Here, in this room, __**L motioned to the wall behind him,**__ is the answer. __**L moved a portrait of two slices of cake aside and proceeded to push some buttons on a hidden panel.**__ The combination is… well, Near and Mello's birthdays. For security reasons, of course. Now, enter the room…if you can. __**L just stood there for a while. The door behind him opened, but he had readjusted the camera so that the inside couldn't be seen.**_ Near and Mello moved over to the portrait, which Roger had just moved aside.

"Well now I see why you needed us to come. You couldn't find out who the successor was without us!" Mello said loudly and sarcastically. Roger simply mumbled something incoherently and continued to hold the portrait. _Beep._ Went the panel as the secret door opened. The SPK members, Roger, and Mello stared in awe at the sight before them. Near remained the same. Before them was a huge machine with two large capsule containers at each end of the machine. In the middle was a third capsule, connected to the other two. Presumably, the answer would come out of that one. In front of the machine was a panel for working it.

_Now,__** L continued, but stayed in the original room. **__Mello and Near will each enter the separate containers. _Said L from the other room containing the monitor, as the group could not move the monitor into the capsule room.

"Lester, the machine." Near commanded. And Lester moved over the panel and turned the machine on. The entire machine lit up, and the two containers opened up, mysteriously letting out fog.

"Should we do it?" Questioned Mello. Whatever this machine was going to do, it'd give them the answer that almost everyone had been waiting their entire lives for.

"Of course you should!" Shouted Roger, who seemed to be bouncing at the prospect of finally finding out what he had spent his most of his life doing. Finding L's successor.

"I wasn't asking you!" Replied Mello in response to Roger's rude outburst.

"…I guess we should. That is what we came here for." Near responded.

"A-are you sure, Near? It looks dangerous…" Lester said. And Halle nodded in agreement.

"It's L. He should know what he's doing to us…" Muttered Mello while getting into the other capsule thing. "Catch." Mello had shed his coat and threw it towards Matt, who caught it coolly. Both boys waited for the tape L to continue.

_Now, type in MNL 284063-S into the machine.__** L simply waited.**_ Lester nervously and slowly typed in the numbers. Everyone else carefully watched as he input the code. **Beep.** Sounded the machine. And the doors of the capsules closed. _And press, start._

"Maybe we should finish the video first." Said Lester nervously. Roger, upon seeing Lester's hand hesitate over the start button, proceed to the panel and pressed start for him.

"You young folk need to learn to make decisions and stick to them!" Roger chided. The machine started to glow vigorously, and it made odd chugging noises, it even released steam out of its pipes. The SPK, Matt and Roger could only stare in awe. Then suddenly, the middle chamber opened. And in it was-

**Something.** A figure stumbled out of the machine, grasping its head. But the figure was neither Near nor Mello. The figure that stood before everyone wore clothing that resembled pajamas, but they were clearly made of leather. And the hair! It was quite short and limp, but blonde. And the face was…normal. It didn't look bad at all. Everyone could only stare in awe at the sight before them.

"So, is this supposed to be a hologram or something of what L wants?" Matt questioned.

"What are you talking about Matt?" The figure questioned back. "It didn't tell us who L picked? And why are all of you staring at me like that!" The figure shouted.

"A-are you Mello or Near?" Questioned Lester at the not Near but not Mello figure.

"I'm Mello of course! What's wrong with all of you!" The figure shouted.

"So L picked-" Roger started, but was cut off as the figure started to talk again.

"What? This is interesting. I'm still here."

"Huh? What? I didn't say that!" The figure continued. "What am I saying; I didn't make myself say that!" Dumbfounded, everyone just stared.

"It is I, Near."

"WTF WHY AM I TALKING LIKE I'M NEAR!"

"Are you Near or Mello?" Matt questioned again.

"Near. Mello." The figure replied almost simultaneously.

_L! __**Shouted another voice in the tape.**_ "It's Watari!" Shouted Roger. And everyone stopped to listen to the voices coming from the video in the other room. _L! L! The machine! The test subjects we tested it on! They seemed to have indeed combined into one person, but they retained their individual minds! It's as if there are two minds in one body! __**Then L started to speak again, **__oh. Well, get rid of them-er-it then I suppose. Aww, I guess I filmed this whole thing for nothing. Watari, make sure to hide this tape somewhere where no one can find it-and then get me some cake. Er,__** continued Watari,**__ sure, I suppose. _And the video ended.

""ALAKJFSLKDJFLKJWEFH! DID YOU NOT FINISH WATCHING THE TAPE ROGER!" Screamed, let's call the figure, Nello.

"W-well. I didn't think-"

"So what! Are Near and I like in one body now! Whose body! I feel the same! But this hair! It's Near's isn't it!" Nello shouted.

"Kinda, it's a mixture of both really." Matt responded. "But if it's both of you, why do we only hear Mello shouting?"

"How can you tell?" Asked Halle.

"The tone of their voices." Stated Matt. "When we heard Near, he was pretty calm. Mello's, not so calm." Everyone ahh-ed in acknowledgement.

"SO WHAT DO WE DO ABOUT THIS!" Shouted Nello.

"We reverse it. And to answer your question Matt, Mello's mind keeps overpowering mines." Said Nello (Near).

"B-but how?" Asked Lester. "There's no reverse switch or anything."

"…hmm, I guess not." Nello answered, and proceeded to walk to the exit. "I can live with this. Leather is quite comfy."

"But I can't!" shouted Mello. "Ugghhh, what're we going to do!"

"I don't know," responded Near, "nothing I suppose. Now let's go. Kira is still a priority. We can have Matt work on the machine while we work on Kira."

"Eh. At least it's a plan." Said Matt. And with that, everyone left the room. Well, Nello kinda staggered as Mello and Near were getting used to sharing a body.

"Lester, Gevanni, find a way to move this machine to our headquarters. Matt will be better able to work on it there. And Gevanni can help."

"Yes sir, Near." Answered Lester immediately.

"Why can't we fix it now!" Screamed Mello at, well, himself.

"It does not matter. You have no more Mafia members, so you'd be on your own anyways. At least this way, you're safe. With me. In me." Nello nearly gagged.

"Let's just hurry up and go. MATT, you better find a way to fix this quick."

"No promises."

"Then I'll destroy your games!"

"Alright alright" Matt said hastily, waving his arms in the air.

"Oh and Roger." Nello said calmly.

"Y-yes, Near, er, Mello?"

"I'm going to kill you once I get back into my own body."

"M-Mello! No need to be so hasty!"

"Uhh, that wasn't me…" said Nello (Mello) a little frightened.

* * *

Everything make sense? R+R please! And I hoped you enjoy it! Any advice on how to improve my writing would be appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to expand and finish this fic. Originally I was going to leave it as a oneshot. But I looked back and found I had written so much more. So I decided to finish it! One chapter after this, and it's already written, just gotta upload it. :D I miss the Death Note days. Does anyone still read DN fanfics?  
**

**Not much happens this chapter, but it's building up to the next which will be posted within the week.**

**For more humor check out the spin-off of this story posted as it's own thing! You can see how they cope with using the bathroom... ;D  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Any progress on the machine?" Questioned Nello to Matt, who was scribbling vigorously on a few blueprints, intently hunched over his work.

"Er, not really, it takes a while..." Matt mumbled back.

"Well hurry it up!"

"Hey hey, I have to figure out how to split the molecules and rearrange them correctly, or else you might end up with missing essential parts, or parts in the wrong places…"

"Could you let me out now?" Interrupted Roger wearily from inside the cage that he was placed in, tears rolling down his eyes anime-style.

**Snap.** Went a piece of chocolate. "No." Snapped Nello, accompanying the chocolate.

"B-but this is cruel and unusual punishment!"

"Well I'M cruel AND UNUSUAL right now!" Responded Nello. Which promptly shut Roger up with a whimper, and a few scooches towards the back end of the cage.

"Umm, Near, what are we going to do about our meeting with the Japanese police force?" Asked Lidner, looking at Nello like nothing was wrong.

"Hush!" Went Gevanni, and followed in a quiter tone, "Mello doesn't know about the meeting yet!"

"Uh, I actually, uh-" She replied while scratching her cheek, moving her eyes back and forth.

"Yes, well despite your gossip girling with Mello, the plan will continue as planned." Nello (Near) said, while playing with a piece of his hair.

"No, it's a stupid plan. You're going to kill yourselves." Responded Nello (Mello), trying to give Near, and thus himself, a stern glare. Only succeeding in staring at his feet and yelling, "Agh! This isn't working! I can't yell at you without looking like I'm a freaking idiot trying to see his chin!"

"Oh hey isn't that what we used to do when we were little?" Matt inserted into the conversation, while furiously continuing to draw on the blueprints to the soon to be new and improved machine.

"N-no! Why would we do anything that stupid!?" Nello (Mello) coughed out, quite obviously embarrassed.

"Well why do you think it's such a stupid plan? Hmm? Mello?" Nello questioned, taking a lock of his short golden hair in hand and twirling it.

"Hey stop that! I don't want half my head to be curly!" Exclaimed M-Nello. But despite that, Near slowly dropped to the floor, and laid his head on the ground. "WTF are you doing!? Why are we on the ground!?"

"Felt like it."

"Would you guys stop yelling, I'm trying to concentrate." Interjected Matt. Nello simply responded by turning his head to look at him. "And why does it seem like only Near's there? I hear Mello, but you're acting like Near."

"Because I'm superior, that's why."

"..."Everyone just turned to stare at Nello, awaiting Mello's response.

"..." went Nello.

"Wow, Near is in control over Mello."

"CURSES!" Nello shouted, causing everyone to jolt up in surprise. Even Matt dropped his pencil in fright.

"oh sorry, he slipped." Nello responded calmly.

"A-anyways, about the meeting..." Lidner started.

"28th at 1pm. We can't make any changes." Said N-Nello. The SPK nodded their heads in understanding.

"...are Matt and I going to?" M-Nello asked.

"Of course you must go. I must go too, after all. Whether Matt wants to go or not depends on him." Replied N-Nello, looking at Matt to see his response.

"No thanks. I don't really like going outside." Matt responded, taking some time to look at Nello.

"Wait. We should try to get rid of Kira's helpers first of all. That Takada chic should probably be the first to go. She has too much influence in the real world, and connections to Kira. She's been helping him a lot."

"No, we-" But Near didn't get to finish his sentence as Mello abruptly cut him off.

"NO! We're doing it my way first! I'm not just going to let you walk us to our deaths!"

"Mello," said Lester calmly, "we have to trust that Near knows what he's doing, even if our lives are at risk." Lester quickly turned to Nello and gave him a stern gaze. Like when a parent looks at a child, knowing that they did something wrong.

"What is wrong with you people!? You just follow him like a flock of sheep!"

"I think we should try Mello's plan." Matt stated monotonously, causing everyone to stare at him.

"Finally someone agrees with me!" M-Nello shouted, throwing his arms into the air. But suddenly Nello's face turned monotonous.

"Oh? And why is that?" Questioned N-Nello.

"Look," Matt sighed, putting his pencil down for a break. "When you play a game, you beat the minions up first then go in for the big boss. So we should take Takada out first. Then go for Kira."

With a sigh N-Nello responded "I see your point. I guess we could throw a little detour in my plan."

"Are you sure about this Near?" Asked Lidner. "Since this is Mello's plan, it's bound to be dangerous..."

"Yes. So what is your plan Mello?" N-Nello said while curling a lock of hair.

"..." Nello responded.

"Mello?" Matt asked, giving Nello a strange look.

"..."

"Did something happen?" Gevanni questioned.

"I do not know." Answered N-Nello. After a few moments of staring at Nello, Near finally exclaimed, "oh. Oops." Which caused everyone to snap out of their confused dazes.

"SCREW YOU NEAR!" Nello suddenly screamed.

"W-what just happened!?" Shouted Roger from in his cage.

"THAT SHEEP BUTT WASN'T LETTING ME TALK."

"I said oops."

"WHAT DOES THAT MATTER!?"

"Just tell us your plan Mello."

"FINE!" M-Nello shouted, finally calming down. Everyone gathered around to listen. Well, everyone except Roger, who was still stuck in that cage.

Narrator: And so Mello told everyone his plan.

Dark Alley with Car and Motorcycle parked next to it

"Ready Matt? This is it." Asked M-Nello, his heart quickly pounding, as he stared off into the brightly lit streets of Japan, taking what could be his last bite of chocolate, and gripping his helmet tightly.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Matt grunted, taking a puff of his cigarette and pocketing his PSP. He too turned to look at the city. And they both turned to look at each other, which could possibly be for the last time.

"Are we going yet?" N-Nello asked, breaking the tranquil silence.

"EHFIEWS NEAR!?"

"What?"

"WE'RE TRYING TO HAVE A BEST FRIENDS MOMENT HERE."

"Whatever. Let's go."

"You'd better not interfere during the plan. Don't even say anything! You're know-it-all-ness will throw off my game!"

"No worries. I won't do a thing."

"Yeah yeah." And with that, Nello went to fist bump Matt, and Matt got into his car and started to drive away...but before he was gone...

"Mello." Said Matt, rolling the window down.

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know, in case anything happens,"

"which it won't." M-Nello interjected.

"Sure, anyways. I never imagined I'd every see you with curly blonde hair. And, I have to say, if you grow it out you'd look like Bo Peep. Bye!" Matt smirked, hitting the brakes and driving off. Nello could only stare in shock. But he smirked in the end.

"You better live, idiot."

**Author's note: Hey! There's going to be more narration from now on. And you'll hear the characters' thoughts occasionally. I just thought it'd suit this part better. Just an FYI to not confuse you all. Now on with the story!**

They had him surrounded. Twelve cars vs. one. The outcome was obvious. They all got out of their respective cars, gun in hands, all aimed toward the redhead standing outside of his car.

"What's the point in firing..."

A shot sounded.

Inside a Flower Truck

_I've seen his face!_ _It looks like the man Light told me about. He has the blond hair, and his face looks like the drawing. _Takada thought, quickly taking out the piece of death note in her bra. _Light will be so happy! But if I do it while he drives...I'll...And if I wait, I might not be able to write his name in time...oh I got it!_ And with that thought, she pictured her abductor's face as she scribbled:

_Mihael Keehl, dies after parking the truck._

The fire burned.

* * *

**Yay that's it for now! I've already finished the last chapter, and will upload in a day or two after I proof read. Look forward to it :D Sorry not much happened in this chapter, it's just to get the plot rolllllinnnng. Comments on improving my writing or this story appreciated. ^-^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Final Chapter. Enjoy!**

**-Nea** (PinkStar)

* * *

"F***! I can't freaking believe I'm actually standing here!"

"Me too." Panted Lester, wiping the sweat from his forehead and looking left and right hastily, trying to see whether there were people who'd managed to follow them.

"I hope Mello's okay though..." Leaning against a brick wall and sinking to the ground was an exasperated and shaking red head. "Thought for sure that'd be my last smoke."

Flashback

_A shot fired._

_One of Takada's body guards fell to the floor grunting in pain, holding his hands over his heart, blood pooling out despite the applied pressure. Matt, and the other guards, quickly turned to look at the fallen guard._

"_You piece of-"__**Bang.**__ Another of the guards fell. __**Bang. Bang.**__ Two more fell._

"_Who the!? FIRE!" Shouted one of the guards, pointing to the area where the shots had come from. Matt quickly took the opportunity to fire a smoke bomb, and in the confusion he made his escape down the street. "There! He's getting away!" The guard shouted, pointing towards Matt. Matt inwardly cursed himself for being so noticeable, and fired another smoke bomb. The guards couldn't shoot at him because of all the innocent people around him. Suddenly an arm came out and grabbed him._

"_N-no-"Matt started, but was quickly silenced by a hand._

"_Come. Be quite. Friend." The voice muttered, pulling Matt into one of the nearby stores. As soon as they were in the store, and out of the view of the public, Matt quickly turned around and asked_

"_Who are-oh! Lester! Was it you that fired the gun at them? Thank you so much! I thought that'd be the end of me! There's so much I haven't been able to do yet! It would've stunk if I'd die now."_

"_You're welcome. Good thing you have us here to help." Said Lester, getting a smirk from Matt in return." Now let's go. They're bound to look in all the stores." And like a jinx, people started banging on the door of the store._

"_Hey! Let us in or we're breaking the door down! We're looking for an enemy of Kira!" And with that they broke the door down. Matt and Lester quickly made a run out the back door. "Look! There they go! After them!" The guard shouted, frantically waving out the door, causing the other guards to chase after the two._

"_Faster! They're gaining on us!" Lester whispered loudly as he ran down the back street behind the stores._

"_Wait! Sorry! I'm not made for running!" Matt gasped, trying to speed up as he followed behind Lester. __**Bang.**__ A gleam of silver went right past Matt's head, nearly slicing his hair. "F***!"_

"_They're firing at us! Let's go!" Lester turned a corner, and after a few more steps started feeling up the brick wall, or, at least, that's what it looked like to Matt._

"_What the freak are you doing!? Just because you've never had a nice lady friend doesn't mean you have to do it with a freakin' brick wall before we die! They're gaining we should be running until the end!" Matt whisper shouted._

"_I'm not feeling up the wall! Idiot! Here!" Lester whispered, pushing a brick in, causing the wall to part. "Let's go!" He shouted, grabbing the awed red-head and running inside. The wall promptly closed. They seemed to be in some kind of an alley._

End flashback

"You're to talk. I actually had most of those guards firing at me." Lester stated.

"Have you heard from Mello or Near yet?" Matt asked between tired pants and gasps for air.

"..." Lester bent his head down dolefully. Matt immediately understood.

"No! It couldn't be! Mello wouldn't!" Matt cried out, fists clenched.

"You're wrong Matt." A voice sounded from the dark depths of the ally. "Mello is dead. Mihael Keehl has been written into the death note. And the flower truck has burned to a crisp."

"Mihael?" Matt stuttered, thinking, _that was his real name?_

"Yes. To Takada, X-Kira, Kira, and the world, Mello is dead." The figure said, finally stepping out of the shadows and revealing himself. The figure of Nello graced the presence of Matt and Lester. "Now let's head back and get some sleep. The meeting at Yellow Box is approaching."

**The 27th**

"Lidner, please pass me the bleach." N-Nello commanded whilst playing with his finger puppets and eating chocolate. Lidner gave a nod and went to the closet, and pulled out the bleach.

"Why are you bleaching your hair white again?" Questioned Roger, who was now released from his cage, and was passing wrenches and other tools to Matt, who was working on the capsule machine.

With a sigh, N-Nello responded, "to make our hair white. The NPA expect to meet with Near and the SPK, not Mello and I in one body, and the chances of them accepting that we fused into one is 24%. "

"Yes, otherwise they would just think that we had sent an imposter in case Kira decided to kill everyone there. We wouldn't be holding up our end of the bargain." Lester added in.

"So," Matt started, "is bleaching why your hair is always white? I knew it wasn't natural! Mello, you owe me quite a bit of cash…"

"No." N-Nello responded, "my hair is naturally like that."

"Hah!" M-Nello shouted. "Who owes who money now? You do, Matt! Aha-" Nello's laughter was cut short, because well, Nello stopped himself midlaugh. "Mello, if we could save the victory laughter until after we have caught Kira." N-Nello calmly asked, or more like demanded. "Nnn," grunted M-Nello.

Silence followed afterwards, except for the sounds of the capsule machine being tampered with.

"Near, I've got the hair bleach, do you need my help bleaching?" Questioned Lidner, holding the bottle out towards Nello.

"No, no, I believe Mello's knowledge of haircare should be enough," N-Nello stated as he started to get up to grab the bottle. "I mean, how fab~ulous is his hair!" Nello exclaimed while flipping his hair back.

"…!" Needless to say, everyone simply gawked at Nello.

"…that was Mello, of course." N-Nello stated monotonously. As the words left his mouth, the SPK members all sighed in relief.

"I, don't know what you're talking about Near…that was all you, and I know my hair's amazing." M-Nello replied, suspiciously moving his eyes left and right. "Anyways, I know how to condition and style, not bleach."

"…"Near replied, "Lester, help us bleach our hair."

_This is it. _N-Nello thought, while staring into the full length mirror set across from him in the bathroom. _We're only a few hours away from facing down Kira at Yellow Box._

_I look stupid. _Mello thought back to Near. _I don't like looking into the mirror and seeing your stupid face. Or even wearing your stupid clothes, _Mello thought while pulling at the soft white fabric of one of Near's traditional pajamas, a disgusted look plastered over Nello's face.

_Tch. Although the leather pajamas were quite comfy, we need to look like me for the meeting. If they don't believe that we are me, then L won't come in, and the plan cannot commence, _Near thought back, twirling his newly bleached hair with his fingers.

_So we cut our hair, bleached it back to white, changed into your pajamas-_Nello cut himself off with a shudder. Just the mere memory of the incident that occurred- having to change, and more importantly, having to take their clothes off and shower- was enough to send shivers down the spine of a clearly disturbed Mello. _And um, put on a little eyeliner to make our eyes look darker. But, we're still a little too tall to be you. I mean, our face has your eyes, my eye color, but we put on contacts for that, and overall it looks like your face. But Aizawa and Mogi have seen you. We managed to get Mogi to believe that we're Near…_

_Yes, which you almost ruined with your outrageous outburst. Had-_

_It was your fau-_

_As I was saying, _Near interrupted Mello, or more like forced Mello's mind to be silent and listen. _Although Mogi believes it is me, Aizawa may not. Thankfully, the warehouse isn't the brightest place, and the shadows may help disguise us. Remember, I need to have full control, either wise they may get suspicious._

_Kuh, whatever, let's just get going._

**Yellow Box Warehouse**

Aizawa and Matsuda had just come into the warehouse. The SPK members were all waiting anxiously, along with Mogi. The only strange sight was Nello, who was wearing a very strange mask. After Lidner, Gevanni, and Lester had made sure that there were no recording devices on the two, Nello took off his mask.

"!" Aizawa was a little startled. It looked like the Near he had met, but at the same time, something seemed off.

Near had noticed Aizawa's surprise, and promptly began to twirl his hair in the way only he could. This seemed to have worked, as Aizawa confirmed with Matsuda that it was indeed Near. They continued to examine the warehouse for electronics, and upon finding none, went outside to retrieve their comrades. It had begun.

"Near, I have won!" Light Yagami, aka Kira, had shouted at Nello.

Mikami had finished counting down, and no one had died. Taking Light's words as a confession, his ex-colleagues went in to arrest him.

"N-no! How!?"

"Simple," replied Nello, "since it's you, if I say Mello, you should understand." Matsuda and the others stared at Light and Near in confusion. Suddenly a pained look of shock crossed Light's face as he stared daggers at Mikami. Near continued to speak, explaining how Mello's interference and Takada's death had caused Mikami to unearth the real Death Note.

"If Mello hadn't intervened, we would be dead. Neither of us could surpass L alone, but together we were able to defeat Kira, who had defeated L. L knew this, and that was why he wanted us both to be his successor…Now, you have said 'Near, I have won,' that is basically the same as a confession." Near stated, staring at Light

"YES. I AM KIRA. I AM GOD." Light exclaimed, laughing maniacally. "This world is filled with scum! And I am this world's savior! AHAHAHAHA." Matsuda looked like he was ready to puke. Light started walking away from the group.

*click*

Light was suddenly scribbling something furiously.

*BANG* The sound echoed across the empty, desolate room, and the pen in Light's hand bounced out of his reach.

"M-matsuda! Don't shoot me! Shoot Near! Or anyone else! Idiot!" Light shouted towards Matsuda, who had tears streaming down his cheeks. Suddenly Light's bloodied hand was moving in furious strokes across his watch. BANG. BANG. BANG.

"ARGHHHHH." Matsuda let out a furious cry as he shot at Light. "YOU NEED TO DIE."

"RAAAGHHHAHAHAHAHA." Light's maniacal laughing chilled the room as Aizawa restrained and the others restrained Matsuda, and Lester acquired the hidden piece of paper from Light's watch.

"Oh no!" Exclaimed Lester, a look of panic struck across his face.

"I DID IT. I'VE WRITTEN NATE RIVER. IN MY OWN BLOOD TOO! WHAT A FITTING END FOR YOU. AHAHAHA." Light continued to laugh as the party was shocked and inable to move. "I WON'T LET YOU WIN SO EASILY." Behind Light, Ryuk smirked at this new turn of events.

"N-Near!" Lidner shouted, looking at the white haired boy, who looked as shocked as everyone else.

"I-I wasn't fast enough?!" Stated Matsuda, at a lost at how quickly Light had managed to scribble Near's name. Lester merely stared at the scrap, "Nate r" had been written in pen, and "iver" in blood.

"THIRTY THREE. THIRTY FOUR…." Light began counting off. His eyes, filled with insanity stared straight at Near's shocked face. All eyes were then on Near.

Near's face went calm, and suddenly his body lurched forward and and his eyes peeled wide open. His head slumped downwards. Lidner and Gevanni were knelt at Near's side, trying to support him. The others merely stared in shock. They had lost the great genius L, the brilliant Light had turned out to be Kira, and now they were losing Near too?

"HAHAHA I DID IT. I KILLED NEAR!" Light laughed maniacally.

"Oh shut the f* up." Stated Near. Head still lowered.

"W-what? Shouldn't he be dead from a heart attack?" Aizawa questioned. Everyone was staring at Near. Suddenly Near's head shot up, and everyone stepped back in shock at the twisted grin that adorned the typically calm Near.

"Looks like neither of us are good at keeping our words not to meddle eh? But good thing I did or you'd be a heaping pile of flesh! Ahahaha" laughed Near. The faces on the SPK's members suddenly became calm as they released sighs of relief. The others were still in shock at Near's survival. How did he manage to live!?

"W-what's going on!? I wrote his name! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" Exclaimed Light. "There's no way you could've switched out the paper in my watch! You're a monster!" Light suddenly became frantic and began clawing at the shutters in an attempt to get out.

"Yup. That's probably a real piece of the death note you got there. But I'm not Near anymore." Nello stated, standing up to his full height.

"You said that was Near, Mogi!" Matsuda shouted. Shock written on his face,

"I-it is! Although he is a bit taller than before…" Mogi replied.

"Who are you!?" Light and Matsuda exclaimed unanimously.

"Damn, it feels pretty good to hear the sheep admit out loud that he needed me to beat Kira." Nello smirked to himself.

"M-mello? Is Near okay?" Asked Lester, worried about the effects of having his name written in the death note would have on Near.

"Yeah yeah. He's ok, right twerp?" M-Nello snarkily grinned. "Y-yeah…" N-Nello responded quietly.

"So he's Mello disguised as Near!?" Exclaimed Light. "Takada should have killed him with the scrap she had on her! What's going on?"

"Hahaha, interesting." Stated Ryuk passively.

"Ryuk!? What's going on!?" Light exclaimed.

"Calm down losers, since we've already won, I'll tell you." Stated Nello haughtily, straightening his back and standing with an air of confidence around him. "Let's just say… thanks to the real L, Near and I were able to survive and defeat you, Kira." Nello grinned widely."

"W-what!?" Matsuda and the others asked, perplexed.

Nello grinned even wider. "Thanks to our old caretaker's negligence, we found a machinery created by L to fuse Near and I, Mello, together in order to take over as his successor. Unfortunately, it didn't quite work as planned, nor did we know that our fusion would be the outcome. We both still retained our minds in a single body. I can't say that I'm happy to be in this freak of a body, but it's what saved me, so can't really complain now can I?" Lester, Gevanni, and Lidner merely nodded in agreement.

"S-so you're both Near and Mello?" Asked Aizawa. "And why the death note had no effect on you?"

"Bingo~! This body is not Nate Rivers nor Mihael Keehl. Does it even have a name? Who knows? But I would assume the name shown by the Shinigami eyes is the name of whoever is currently in control of the body, hence why Mikami had written Near's name only. Hate to say it, but it's cuz of Near that I was able to survive this time. Looks like L knew that neither of us were singly fit to take over as the next L. Near wasn't dynamic enough, and I was too hot-headed. But we did it. Together we were able to surpass L!" Nello exclaimed, his voice echoing as a tone in between Near and Mello's typical voices. The crowd of people inside Yellow Box were silent in awe. "You've utterly lost, Kira." At those words, everyone put aside their confusion about Nello, and knew they had to deal with Kira first. All eyes were on Kira.

"Mikami! Misa! Takada! Do something! Save me! I don't want to die! Ryuk! You must be able to kill that person right!? You're a shinigami after all!" Pleaded Light, groveling against the wall.

"Yeah, I could kill him. Even if there's two people in one body, they're still a single person." Ryuk responded blankly.

"K-KILL THEM! AHAHAHA!" Everyone started shooting at Ryuk as he began to write on his Death Note, but the shots merely flew through him.

"It's YOUR name that I'm writing, Light. I told you that I'd be the one to kill you in the end didn't I? I wanted to see how you'd overcome this obstacle, but ultimately you turned to me. You helped me kill a lot of time, but now yours is over." Ryuk grinned maliciously, showing the contents of the Death Note to Light, with Light Yagami written across the page.

"N-NOOOOO!" Shouted Light. He gripped his chest as he had a heart attack and died.

"I-it's over…" Matsuda said sullenly, tears streaming down his face. It was all finally over. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Near, Mello? Nello talking to Ryuk, asking him questions. The 13 day rule was fake? The rule about destroying the book was fake too? Lester pulled out a lighter, and Nello began to set the books ablaze, so that they would never fall into the wrong hands again. Everyone stood in silence.

**Back from Yellow Box**

The SPK, or former SPK, since Kira was no longer a threat, were standing around the capsule machine and Matt, who was making last minute adjustments to the machine, which was now about ready to reverse what it had done to Near and Mello. They had just finished filling Matt and Roger in with what had happened.

"That was a pretty cool speech you gave to Kira back there, in the end, Mello." Stated Lidner grinning solemnly. The Kira case was finally over. What would happen now?

"Yeah, I guess it was. But…it wasn't just me talking…it was…Near too…" whispered Nello.

"Eh?" Lidner questioned.

"As annoying as it is, Near and I synced back there. So we were kinda talking at the same time. As much as I hate letting our minds blend together, at that point we kinda had to. Or else we'd look like a deranged psycho who can't say a single sentence right. Tch." Mello stated, scratching at and turning his head away from Lidner to hide his embarrassment.

"Haha, you two make an exquisite team." Lester commented.

"E-erm, I guess we are…" Nello whispered, trying to turn his head further away from everyone to hide the blush creeping onto his face.

"What? Don't be embarrassed about it! I wished you looked less like Near right now, so I can say that I've seen Mello blush!" Exclaimed Lidner, grinning. Nello still had his hair bleached, and was wearing Near's clothes.

"S-Shut up! I can't wait to get back into my own body! WITHOUT NEAR." M-Nello said.

"It's ready!" Matt exclaimed. "I tested it on inanimate objects and it worked, so it should work on you two, now get into the middle capsule."

"Great! Sharing a body with Near is so useless and bothersome!" M-Nello responded as he began to get into the capsule.

"I don't mind being one with you Mello," N-Nello stated, inside the capsule. "Sharing a mind with you has shown me how to think more…dynamically. It's also given me insight on how impulsive criminals think."

"F* you Near! Hit it Matt! I NEED to get out of here!" Nello suddenly grinned, as the doors to the middle capsule closed shut. The machine glowed. And minutes passed.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Asked Lidner, glancing towards the other four men in the room.

"They'd better be, or else we'll never hear the end of it from Mello!" Lester chuckled.

Suddenly, the two capsules at each end of the machine opened up, and smoke poured out of each. A hand appeared out of the smoke of the left capsule, and a head of curly white hair poked out as well. As the smoke cleared, Near could be seen!

"Near!" Exclaimed Lester, who ran towards the boy to support him if needed. "W-why aren't you wearing a shirt?" He questioned, giving the young boy a once over. What looked to be Near, and hopefully was, had only his typical pair of pajama bottoms on. "You are Near, right?" Near only nodded his head and glanced down at his bare, young chest. After being fused with Mello for so long, no longer having a six pack was a strange sensation. _Maybe I should start working out…_ Thought Near.

"No other voice in my head." Stated Near.

"Ack!" Coughed Mello from the right capsule. "Am I finally in my own body!?" Mello questioned towards Matt.

"Umm well, you look like you, but you're wearing Near's shirt…" Matt said, rubbing his chin with his hand. "W-wait, if you're wearing his shirt and Near's wearing the pants…" Matt's eyes widened as the smoke began clearing from the bottom half of the right capsule.

"Oh my!" Cried Lidner, covering her eyes and turning away.

"Huh? What? What's wrong?" Mello asked the blushing Lidner.

"You're kind of pantsless, Mello." Matt laughed. Mello looked down, to find himself not wearing any pants indeed. The only thing covering his manhood was the tighty-whities he had to wear when dressed as Near. Near was a little younger and smaller than Mello overall, so his clothes were fairly tight on Mello's typical body. This included the now too small undies that adorned his bottom half, leaving fairly nothing to the imagination. A blush crept across Mello's face as he tried to cover himself up. "I'll find you some pants!" Matt said as he ran off to the upper rooms to find clothes.

"Grrr…So am I me or what?" Inquired Mello towards Lester.

"Yeah, you're you. But your hair is still white, hopefully from the bleach." Lester replied, relieved that the machine had worked.

"Gah! It better be the bleach! Arghh that's so bad for my hair! Though it was still burned from the fire anyways…But it better not permanently be white! I'll look like an old man!" Shouted Mello. Matt returned with clothes, and the two boys changed into it.

"Ahem, now that this…dilemma is over with…is Near going to be the next L after all?" Asked Roger glancing around the room.

"I would be happy if Mello were to join me in being L, as L had originally wanted." Stated Near monotonously, once again twirling his hair-his OWN hair, to his relief.

"Well obviously that sheep is nothing without me, so I guess I have no choice but to take part in being L." Mello responded haughtily.

"Haha." Near chuckled. Everyone turned and stared.

_Did Near just laugh!?_ Thought everyone.

"Alright, we should get started on some new cases now." Said Near calmly.

_Must've been our ears_. And with that, everyone went to search through piles of cases that had piled up during the Kira case for something interesting.

_Ha. When our minds were being split apart, I'm sure I heard him mutter it. 'Thanks.'_ –Near

THE END.

* * *

The ending was a little...hmm. Cuz I got discouraged by lack of reviews. :( But I tried my best to make it interesting and cannon. If you think there's anything to fix or improve upon just let me know! I appreciate any type of review :D

Thanks for reading!


End file.
